The present invention relates to a voice recognition system, particularly to a voice recognition system which selects an optimized sequence of recognition results as a whole from a plurality of prospective voice recognition results, respectively for more than two voices.
Conventionally, considered is an example of a voice recognition system which automatically selects and displays a sequence of recognition results optimized by a language model from prospective recognition results obtained per each voice for each word.
On the other hand, another example of a voice recognition system is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No.328580/1996. In the example disclosed therein, prospective recognition results obtained through sequential voices is subjected to a language processing by the use of dynamic programming from one side, an that an optimized sequence of recognition results is automatically selected. Even if a certain word is wrong, a prospective recognition result for the wrong word is deleted by, for example an operation of a user, and is again subjected to a language processing by the use of dynamic programming from the one side to select a next optimized sequence of recognition results.
When the technique disclosed in the above-referenced paper No.328580/1996 is applied to prospective recognition results obtained through voices of discrete words, not only the best prospective recognition results but also the following ones next thereto can be obtained with respect to a certain voice, However, the aforesaid language processing using dynamic programming must be repeated n times in order to display the higher n prospective recognition results in rank with respect to a certain voice, A large number of calculations are therefore required inevitably.